Mi Primera Vez
by BerryBeMyLover
Summary: Basado en 3x05 Finn no quiso tener sexo conmigo.Pero se de alguien que si quiere. FABERRY FIC.


Finn no quiso.

Yo y mi gran boca decidimos decir que solo quería tener sexo con él para actuar mejor en West Side Story.

Voy a dar una mala impresión a ese público. Sera la primera vez que me presente en un musical enfrente de un público real y los decepcionare. West Side Story se trata de un despertar sexual y yo no he despertado. Solo deje a Finn y a Quinn llegar a segunda base. (Me tocaron los pechos). Eso era todo lo que pensaba.

Terminamos esta cena.

No sabía qué hacer ahora. No queria decepcionar a la audiencia que vera el nacimiento de una estrella. soy la estrella que verán en unos años más en Broadway, en el cine, en todas partes.

No quiero que recuerden que la primera (y quizás la única) vez que vieron a Rachel Berry en vivo fue un desastre.

Que fue una niñita pequeña en un rol de grande.

"Hola, Quinn"

"¿Recuerdas que soy María en WSS?"

"¿Sabes que esa obra es acerca de despertar sexualmente?"

"Yo no lo he hecho"

"¿Recuerdas que tú me ofreciste…eso? Esa vez en Nueva York"

"Si, ahora. Ahora. ¿A tu casa?"

"Lo sé, Quinn. Pero esto es importante para mí. Sera mi despertar. Y aunque no sea planeado tu supongo que estás de acuerdo, porque siempre hemos tenido este tipo de relación de "eneamigas con beneficios" y tú querías hacerlo en NY?"

"Ok, me callo. ¿Pero voy?"

"Nos vemos Quinn"

Sí, eso hice. Le dije a Quinn Fabray si quería tener sexo conmigo y ella dijo que sí. Ella siempre ha tenido una especie de enamoramiento conmigo. Hemos sido amigas y enemigas con beneficios desde el año pasado. En los vestidores del colegio, en el auditorio, en las salas durante los recreos. Pero no ha pasado nada más que solo besuqueo. Un sexy besuqueo.

Una vez en la fiesta en mi casa la deje tocarme los pechos, nadie se acuerda excepto nosotras dos. Esa vez ella quería tercera base (tocarme ahí) pero no la deje, ella quería que yo la tocara pero justo en ese momento fuimos interrumpidas.

Ahora voy en camino a donde Quinn. Me dijo que estaba sola. No sé cómo va a ser. Solo sé que será mi primera vez y será con una chica. ¿Ella sabrá qué hacer? Quizás, es amiga de Santana, debe saber.

Ella me abre la puerta y me dice "Adelante, hot stuff". Yo paso y ella solo me dice "¿En el sillón en mi cama?"

"¿No vamos a hablar algo antes?"

"Bueno. Hablemos de algo" Se sienta y me hace un gesto para que me siente al lado de ella.

"West Side Story va a estar increíble"

"Si, me encanta como va quedando"

"Y es tan emocionante para mí. Es la primera vez que actuare en un musical real, con publico real, en el protagónico"

"Debe ser emocionante. Y Blaine ¿besa bien?"

"Si. No. No sabría decirlo. Pero entre Finn y Blaine… escojo a Finn"

"Lo siento. No te puse atención. Te ves hermosa hoy y me distraes"

"Gracias "

"¿Puedo besarte? Es que realmente quiero y…"

"Si, claro"

Me beso. Me beso largamente y me acaricio el rostro. Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente en el sillón. Quinn tenía un vestido floreado hermoso. Me recosté en el sillón con Quinn encima de mí.

"Rachel, no me gusta tu vestido así que voy a sacártelo."

"Ay, Quinn"

"No, de verdad no me gusta ¿En serio querías usar eso para tu primera vez? Es horrible"

"Quinn, yo lo encuentro lindo"

"¿Qué tiene de lindo?"

"Bueno, si es un poco soso…"

"¿Un poco soso? Rach, espero que lo que traigas abajo sea más sexy ¿Y las medias?"

"Quinn, no seas así."

"Te lo sacare"

Y Quinn me bajo el cierre del vestido. Deslizó su mano por mi espalda.

"Quinn, vamos a tu habitación"

Me obedeció, me tomo la mano y subimos la escalera. Entramos a su habitación y me senté en el medio de la cama. Quinn se sentó detrás mío y me tiro el vestido hacia delante. Yo me saque el vestido y quede en ropa interior, a merced de ella. Mi ropa interior era un conjunto blanco con puntos negros, el sostén sin tirantes. Yo me gire.

"Esto es más sexy que tu vestido. Desvísteme"

La abrace y en eso le baje el cierre del vestido, se lo tire hacia delante y la empuje a la cama, yo quede arriba de ella y la vi, era un conjunto rosado de encaje. Le bese el cuello y le toque el contorno del cuerpo.

"Rachel, me… sigue así"

Mientras la besaba ella me tocaba el trasero. Se dio vuelta y ella quedo encima mío. Ella me besaba ahora y tomaba el control.

"¿Con ropa interior o sin?

"¿Qué?"

"Si te… si te la saco para hacértelo o no"

"No"

Así que Quinn metió su mano debajo de mi calzón y me toco. Me rozaba y me apretaba, cada vez bajaba más, hasta que llego ahí. Me rozaba el lugar más sensible con un pulgar mientras que con los otros dedos entraba en mí. Yo perdía mi virginidad con Quinn Fabray y lo disfrutaba, estaba en un lugar mental en el que nunca había estado. Llena de placer solo gemía y a Quinn parecía gustarle. Estaba tan extasiada con lo que ella me hacía, que no me di cuenta cuando me saco el calzón y el sostén.

Ella jugaba con mis pechos y yo ya no sabía nada. Estaba perdida en las sensaciones que Quinn me ofrecía, manualmente, oralmente, de cualquier manera. Lo disfrutaba, yo estaba a disposición de ella.

Cuando ella me pidió que le hiciera lo mismo a ella no lo dude. Tenía que devolverle el favor, hacerla sentir tan bien como ella me hizo sentir a mí.

Le hice todo lo que ella me hizo a mí en la zona "V". Con mis manos, con mi boca.

Jugué con sus pechos como ella lo hizo. Ella me pidió que le dijera cochinadas y se las dije.

Le toque todo el cuerpo, le bese todo el cuerpo tal como ella lo hizo conmigo. Nos frotamos de mil maneras.

Al final ambas jadeábamos, y nos reíamos al mirar a la otra.

Dormimos juntas, desnudas acurrucadas en su cama. AL despertar ella se me subió encima y me beso. El contacto entre nuestros pechos y nuestros centros fue como lo había sido en la noche, mágico y especial.

Ella se fue a bañar y yo aparecí en la ducha con ella.

Quería hacerlo, quería estar con ella, con la chica que me pedía que gritara su nombre en la noche, con la chica que me decía al oído "Ahora soy tu mujer" "Ahora soy tuya", quería estar con ella y que fuera mía.

Ella no estaba molesta de verme en la ducha. Me agradeció y jugo conmigo. Me dijo que haciendo el amor conmigo se dio cuenta de que me amaba.

Y ahora que lo pienso también la amo, le di mi virginidad, es mi primera.

Y así fue mi primera vez.


End file.
